


Song of Desire

by ahoshoujo



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, reynauld is kind of in this i guess so i tagged him too, spoiler alert: things don't end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoshoujo/pseuds/ahoshoujo
Summary: He turned to where Lenore waited for him at the water's edge.  Moonlight streaming through the gaps in the roof of the cavern glinted off her golden hair.  She was still as beautiful as the day he'd met her.  The painting in the hidden locket he wore over his heart paled in comparison.“You're safe now, my love.”(The Siren has blonde hair.  Dismas's dead lover had blonde hair.  A brainwashed party member dies if you flee from the Siren.  You do the math.)





	Song of Desire

Panting, clutching his chest with one hand and his bloody dagger in the other, Dismas stood over the corpse of the Vvulf. The other brigands gaped at him in horror before scampering off into the darkness.

A triumphant laugh escaped him. He'd done it. He'd _won_. They'd never cross his path again, not after the way he'd slashed open their leader's throat.

He turned to where Lenore waited for him at the water's edge. Moonlight streaming through the gaps in the roof of the cavern glinted off her golden hair. She was still as beautiful as the day he'd met her. The painting in the hidden locket he wore over his heart paled in comparison.

“You're safe now, my love.”

 

What a long nightmare it had been...There were times when he'd dream within the dream, waking up screaming at the memory of gunpowder and blood on his hands, seeing the bodies in every shadow. But her voice had brought him back from the brink of madness.

“We can finally be together,” he whispered, staggering towards her as she opened her arms. His foot hit the hilt of a fallen longsword, but he felt no pain. “I can take care of you, both of you.”

No more lurking out in the cold as the travelers grew fewer in number, counting his pitiful ill-gotten gains and wondering if there would ever be enough. No more thinking of the poor little bastard child, of the townsfolk's scorn and his loneliness, of how it must break her gentle heart to lie every day that _Daddy can't be with us right now_ . No more looking over his shoulder at night, always expecting the Vvulf's men to have surrounded his camp – or fearing that, should by some miracle he manage to go back and wed her, that it'd all be cut short by Vvulf's guttural laugh ( _you only leave the gang when you're dead, Dismas_ ) and a blade at her throat...

 

No more. Vvulf was dead. He'd died screaming like the coward he really was, begging Dismas to stop _, open your eyes,_ _**don't fight us, COME BACK**_ –

 

Ears ringing, lightheaded from love, he dropped his blade and reached out to run his fingers through her silken tresses.

And the Siren, her black-pearl eyes unblinking in the gloom, leaned down and bit off his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick headcanon I made up on the fly: blonde carriage lady from the Highwayman comic was some impoverished noblewoman Dismas met and fell in love with, resulting in a child. He was part of Vvulf's gang at the time - I swear I remember reading this, but don't recall exactly where - and ditched it so he could make his own fortune to support them.  
> (With all the heavy gothic shit going on in Darkest Dungeon, how could I NOT name her Lenore?)
> 
> And yes, the 'Vvulf' he killed was really Reynauld, because I'm actually the Heart of Darkness and thrive off of suffering.


End file.
